womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Anne Applebaum
Anne Elizabeth Applebaum (born July 25, 1964) is an American and Polish journalist and Pulitzer Prize-winning author who has written extensively about communism and the development of civil society in Central and Eastern Europe. She has been an editor at The Economist, and a member of the editorial board of The Washington Post (2002–2006). She is married to Poland's former Minister of Foreign Affairs Radosław Sikorski.4 Contents hide * 1 Early life * 2 Career ** 2.1 2014 Crimean crisis * 3 Personal life * 4 Awards and honors * 5 References * 6 Further reading * 7 External links Early lifeedit Applebaum was born in Washington, D.C. Her parents are Harvey M. Applebaum, a partner in the Covington and Burling law firm, and Elizabeth (Bloom) Applebaum, of the Corcoran Gallery of Art. She has stated that she was brought up in a "very reformed" Jewish family.5 She graduated from the Sidwell Friends School (1982). She earned a BA (summa cum laude) at Yale University (1986), where she was elected to Phi Beta Kappa. As a Marshall Scholar at the London School of Economics she earned a master's degree in international relations (1987).6 She studied at St Antony's College, Oxford before moving to Warsaw, Poland in 1988 as a correspondent for The Economist.7 Careeredit Applebaum was an editor at The Spectator, and a columnist for both The Daily Telegraph and Sunday Telegraph. She also wrote for The Independent. Working for The Economist, she provided coverage of important social and political transitions in Eastern Europe, both before and after the Fall of the Berlin Wall in 1989. In 1992, she was awarded the Charles Douglas-Home Memorial Trust Award.8 Applebaum lived in London and Warsaw during the 1990s and was, for several years, a columnist for London's Evening Standard newspaper. She wrote about both foreign and domestic policy issues. Applebaum's first book, Between East and West, is a travelogue, and was awarded an Adolph Bentinck Prize in 1996.9 Gulag: A History (2003), on the Soviet prison system, was awarded the 2004Pulitzer Prize for General Non-Fiction writing.91011 Iron Curtain: The Crushing of Eastern Europe 1944–56, was published in 2012 by Doubleday in the USA and Allen Lane in the UK. In 2013, it was shortlisted for the PEN/John Kenneth Galbraith Award.12 Applebaum is proficient in French, Polish13 and Russian.14 On May 24, 2006, she wrote that she was leaving Washington to live again in Poland.15 Applebaum was a George Herbert Walker Bush/Axel Springer Fellow at the American Academy in Berlin, Germany, in 2006.16 Applebaum was also an adjunct fellow at the American Enterprise Institute, a think tank.17 In a short blog posting in September 2009, Applebaum condemned the 2009 arrest of Roman Polanski.1819 Critics claimed that she minimized Polanski's crimes and did not disclose that her husband was seeking his release.2021222324She responded in a second blog post that she had previously disclosed her husband's job, was not a spokesman for him, and "had no idea that the Polish government would or could lobby for Polanski's release".19 In February 2008, she was awarded the Estonian Order of the Cross of Terra Mariana, third class.25 In 2010, she was given the Hungarian Petőfi Prize in Budapest's House of Terror Museum.26 In the 2012–2013 academic year, she was the LSE IDEAS Philippe Roman Chair in History and International Affairs at the London School of Economics and Political Science. 2014 Crimean crisisedit On 21 February 2014, Applebaum wrote in the Daily Telegraph, documenting the breakdown in law and order in the Ukraine over the previous fortnight. She concluded that it "is not a war, or even a conflict which either side can win with weapons. It will have to be solved through negotiations, elections, political debate; by civic organisations, political parties and political leaders, both charismatic and otherwise; with the participation of other European states and Ukraine's other neighbours."27 Applebaum has been a vocal critic of Western conduct regarding the 2014 Crimean crisis. In an article in the Washington Post on March 5, she maintained that the US and its allies should not continue to enable "the existence of a corrupt Russian regime that is destabilizing Europe," asserting that the actions of Putin had violated "a series of international treaties."28 On March 7, in another article in the Telegraph discussing an information war, Applebaum argued that "a robust campaign to tell the truth about Crimea is needed to counter Moscow's lies."29 At the end of August, while acknowledging that the question might sound "hysterical, and foolishly apocalyptic, to American or Western European readers" she asked whether Ukraine should prepare for "total war" with Russia and whether central Europeans should join them.30 Personal lifeedit Applebaum married former Polish Foreign Minister Radosław Sikorski in 1992. They have two sons: Aleksander and Tadeusz.31 Applebaum became a Polish citizen in 2013.32 Awards and honorsedit : This list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it. * 2004 Pulitzer Prize (General Non-Fiction), Gulag: A History33 * 2010 Petőfi Prize * 2012 National Book Award (Nonfiction), finalist, Iron Curtain: The Crushing of Eastern Europe 1944–195634 * 2013 Cundill Prize, Iron Curtain: The Crushing of Eastern Europe 1944-195635 Category:1964 births